ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Being Ultraman Isn't Bad
is the third episode of the first season of ULTRAMAN. It adapts chapters 7 to 11 of the manga. Summary With Bemular paving the way for other alien species to attack Earth, SSSP's Edo asks Shinjiro to take on the mantle of Ultraman. Plot Despite initially being surprised by the presence of Alien Zetton, Shinjiro nevertheless decided to hear Edo out when Ide entered the room. The two informed the boy that the Earth had made peace with aliens by signing a deal with the Star Cluster Alliance, yet alien threats still remained, with Bemular being among them. Moreover, with Shin now hospitalized due to injuries sustained from the encounter with Bemular, Ide requested that Shinjiro become Ultraman in his father's place. Meanwhile, a four-eyed alien sat calming himself after a brief moment of distress as another alien, while under a disguise, approached his room. The intruder found the doorknob broken, allowing him to enter with ease. After pondering his powers for a while and seeing how his classmates feared him after he unintentionally broke a bully's leg, Shinjiro decided to accept Ide's proposal. Completing another test run in his Ultraman suit, Shinjiro, under Ide's guidance, was sent on various missions to build up his confidence, from saving a truck driver in a traffic accident to assisting the police in resolving hostage situation. His progress was observed by Edo and Moroboshi in their base, where the latter concluded that he would not be able to get along with Shinjiro, deeming him too naive to realize his purpose. Shinjiro's appearances were quickly noticed by the public, including Rena Sayama, becoming a hot topic at his school. Things began to take a better turn for Shinjiro, as his classmates were no longer afraid of him. One of them even joked that he should follow the Ultraman on the news as an example, so he could avoid break people's legs. Later than afternoon, the relieved Shinjiro was sent on his first true mission; to aid Moroboshi in taking out a target in a warehouse. Although briefly disturbed by Moroboshi's harsh tone as he instructed the young man what to do, Shinjiro brushed it aside to focus on task at hand. Upon entering the warehouse, the new Ultraman was outraged and horrified by the sight of an alien feasting on humans. Cast * : , , Josh Hutcherson (English dub) * : , * : , , Brian Palerma (English dub) * : , , D.C. Douglas (English dub) * : , , Tara Jayne Sands (English dub) * : Appearances Ultramen *Shinjiro Hayata Kaiju and Seijin *Edo *Alien Adacic *Alien Igaru *Alien Bris Anime and Manga Differences *Edo talks Shinjiro right after he wakes up. In the manga, Shinjiro is brought to Edo's office by Ide and passes by his bedridden father's room before entering. *The anime foreshadows more of the show's antagonists when Shinjiro is informed of other aliens on Earth, while the manga only brings up Alien Igaru. *Yosuke Endo and Kurata are absent from the episode, but have already been introduced by the time of these events in the manga. Consequentially, Endo does not see Shinjiro rescuing the man from the overturned truck. *Shinjiro uses the Ultra Slash to rescue the truck driver. He simply uses his Specium Blades in the manga instead. In the scene after that, Edo speaks to Ide over a video call whereas they speak face to face with in the SSSP base in the manga. *Moroboshi's face comes up on the monitor when he requests orders from Edo after identifying a target for elimination. The manga only has the SSSP logo appear instead. *The order of some scenes are rearranged. Category:Episodes Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)